Happy Sunday
by Ilene
Summary: Chapitre unique traduit. Lily a quelque chose à annoncer à James...Comment réagira t-il ?


Happy Sunday  
  
Note : Cette fic appartient à Duva, je ne suis que la traductrice. Tout le reste appartient à Mrs Rowling.  
  
Elle se tenait face à la table de travail, préparant le dinner de ce dimanche soir, quand ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.  
  
Bonsoir, Mrs Potter, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
James, je t'ai dit cent fois que ce nom me faisait penser à ta mère.  
  
Elle se détendit un peu et se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Il rit doucement.  
  
Désolé Lils, c'est juste que j'aime la tonalité, c'est tout.  
  
Nous sommes mariés depuis un an maintenant, ne devrais-tu pas être habitué à présent ? demanda Lily alors qu'elle se tournait dans ses bras et lui donnait un doux baiser.  
  
Comment va Rémus ?  
  
Comme d'habitude, murmura-t-il, l'embrassant en retour. Comment vont tes parents ?  
  
Pareil, répondit Lily, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari. James, il faut que nous parlions, soupira-t-elle.  
  
James se raidit immédiatemment dans ses bras. Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux.. Son sourire s'était évanoui, et il paraissait plutôt terrifié.  
  
Je ne crois pas que je vais aimer ça, croassa-t-il  
  
Lily se contenta de soupirer et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.  
  
Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda James, sa voix tremblante de peur. Est-ce-que c'est parce que je ne fais jamais la vaisselle ? Est-ce-que j'ai oublié un anniversaire ou quelque chose ? Est- ce que je t'appelle Mrs Potter trop souvent ?  
  
Lily soupira encore une fois, mais ne leva pas la tête. Non James, rien de tout ça.  
  
Alors quoi ? demanda James. Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? As-tu réalisé à quel point tu étais trop bien pour moi ?  
  
Lily secoua vigoureusement la tête et murmura quelque chose dans son torse.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'enquérit James doucement. He, allez Lils, tu me fais peur là...A ce moment là Lily leva la tête. Il fut surpris de voir des larmes dans ses yeux alors qu'elle fixait son regard dans le sien. Il y eut une pause.  
  
Je suis enceinte.  
  
Il la fixa un moment, sa bouche grande ouverte de surprise. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il la tenait étroitement dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui alors qu'il l'embrassait passionèment. Quand ils se séparèrent, il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de James aussi.  
  
Tu n'es pas fâché ? murmura Lily, les yeux fermés.  
  
Fâché ? dit James d'une voix rauque. Lily, tu...je...je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux, croassa-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Quand ils se séparèrent cette fois-ci, il y avait des sourires sur leurs visages. Nous allons avoir un bébé, murmura James, stupéfait.  
  
Un bébé, lui fit écho Lily, plaçant une main sur son ventre encore plat. Toi et moi, James, nous allons avoir un bébé.  
  
Le sourire de James s'élargit alors qu'il posait une main tremblante à côté de celle de sa femme. Whaou, dit-il, et ils rirent tous deux. Il la regarda tendrement. Comment a tu pu penser que je serais fâché ? murmura-t-il, je pense que c'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'aie jamais entendue.  
  
Elle sourit, laissant découvrir ses dents blanches, alors que des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.  
  
He ! Ne pleure pas ! dit-il, chassant ses larmes de sa main libre.  
  
Tu peux parler, dit Lily, alor qu'elle balayait d'un revers de main l'humidité des joues de son mari. Pour toute réponse, il sourit et l'embrassa. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle put y voir une étincelle de malfaisance.  
  
Attends que je le dise à Sirius ! Il se dégagea rapidement de leur étreinte et sortit de la cuisine en courant à moitié. Lily jeta une cape sur ses épaules et le suivit dans la sombre nuit de Novembre, assez rapidement pour le voir sauter par dessus la barrière qui séparait leur jardin de celui de Sirius, en décirant sa robe au passage.  
  
Elle gloussa quand il jura et trébucha, avant de recommencer à courir, puis il tambourina à la porte, exigeant que le propriétaire de la maison se montre.  
  
Lily rattrapa son mari juste au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Sirius Black plutôt fatigué.  
  
Cornedrue ? Que...Argh ! James s'était jeté sur Sirius pour l'étreindre chaleureusement. Euh...Joyeux Dimanche à toi aussi ? dit Sirius, repoussant James et questionnant Lily par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.  
  
Elle lui sourit gaiement en retour.  
  
Félicitations Sirius, tu vas être parrain.  
  
The end. 


End file.
